Perchance to Dream
by deweydell25
Summary: Ichabod's close encounter with the Succubus (Episode 8) has complicated consequences.
1. Chapter 1

"Perchance To Dream"

Henry Parish waited patiently in Sleepy Hollow park for his father to pass by. He knew his schedule. Like clockwork he would pass the third Oak tree , by the bench at 9:05 a. m. Ichabod Crane was a stickler for routine and any semblance of order, much like his son.

Sure enough Henry saw his father rounding the corner at his usual time. Ichabod met his son's wry smile with a serious glare. The morning sunlight revealed the dark circles under his father's eyes, this only caused Henry's smile to broaden. He loved to ruffle Ichabod's arrogant feathers.

"Good Morning Father.", Henry greeted . Ichabod stood eyes unwavering, wooden backed.

"What brings you here." Ichabod replied coldly.

" No heartfelt good morning, Father?" He paused to take a closer look at Ichabod.

"My, to use a popular colloquialism of this century, You really look like shit. Trouble sleeping, perhaps? It has been said that people who have encountered a succubus, those who have lived through the encounter that is, are never the same. It seems they are often haunted by the secrets the creature uncovered. Most are plagued with very vivid dreams of their hidden desires. I..."

Before Henry could finish speaking, Ichabod interjected.

"Henry, obviously you are not here to discuss my health. Please state your business and dispense with your false concern for my well being."

"Well, then I suppose you're right. I thought you'd want to know how your wife was faring now that she has returned home. It has been a full week."

"That is not her home, nor will it ever be." Ichabod hissed

"Think what you will father. Just know mother is where she should be. Where she has a purpose, where Abraham can show her the love she deserves, without distraction."

Ichabod took a deep breath. He would not let Henry know how unnerving this encounter was.

"What you did to your mother in the name of Moloch is abominable. I know, you may think you will win this war. But heed my words. Moloch will never be victorious. We will defeat him, his army and anyone who stands in our way."

"By we, do you mean you and your fellow Witness? How is Abigail anyway, Father? Has she worked out her trust issues with you?"

Ichabod , though silent swallowed hard. Perfect. Henry knew he had struck a nerve, and continued.

"You two were once so close, so important to one another . Pity, that she no longer truly feels that way about you. Have you told her why you haven't been sleeping. Does Abigail know what you've been dreaming of every night for the past week?" Ichabod said nothing, but suddenly paled.

"I thought as much. Lusting after her. Disgusting. She doesn't want you, you know. No, Abigail is an idealist. Her devotion to your cause, though misguided, is singular and unwavering. No distractions for our Miss Mills. You don't deserve her. You're pathetic, Father. And one day Abigail will learn this too. It's only a matter of time really. And , oh what a glorious day that will be. "

Ichabod had remained silent throughout his son's observations. Henry paused to gloat a moment. He knew his words had taken their toll on the man standing before him.

"Good bye Father. I will tell your wife you send all your love."

"I'll be lying of course, but it wouldn't be the first time." he smiled and slowly walked away.

Ichabod, slumped down on the bench under the huge oak tree. He felt nauseous and weak. He loathed himself at that moment. There was no point in denying it. Everything his angry son had said... was true.

To be continued...

**Notes: Ok, so this story is based on the last episode (2,,8). . Ichabod has to suffer for awhile in this one but I think he deserves it. I will be including some revelations learned in episode 9 in the next chapter. I had fun writing Henry in this one. As always, thank you for taking the time to read one of my stories. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Perchance To Dream" (Chapter 2)

Ichabod's hands twitched nervously as he recalled Henry's biting words.

His mind drifted back to one week before. The dreams began the night they had dispatched the Succubus. The memory of his encounter with that loathsome creature was horribly vivid. She was so like Katrina at first, obviously attempting to taunt him. Then, suddenly she seemed to sense something in him. Something that caused the beast to change and become so much like...

It was just for a few seconds but just long enough to make him realize what he had been trying to deny for so long. He believed, that in spite of his revelation that night, he had escaped the frightful encounter unscathed.

He was exhausted when he returned to the cabin That evening sleep came swiftly, as did his dreams.

He was with Katrina seated on the sofa, in front of the fire. He was happy to be in her arms again. He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her. He smelled the lovely scent of the rose water, she always wore. Their kiss deepened, as his hands moved down to her delicate waist. Her breath hitched as their caresses grew more urgent. Katrina rose from her seat, took her husband's hand and led him to their bedroom. They quickly undressed in the darkness, both anticipating the ecstasy to come.

Katrina, moved over to the bed, she turned her back toward Ichabod for a moment, as she glided to the right side. Ichabod spooned her from behind, she chuckled then, a soft, seductive wonderful sound. A sonance he knew would never tired of hearing Abbie make... Abbie?

He realized the scent of rose water had been overtaken by the sweet, heady , sweet smell of jasmine. She turned slowly to face him. Her beautiful doe like eyes stared at him and she laughed again. "Surprised Crane?", she cooed."You shouldn't be. Isn't this what you want?"

He awakened, startled, bathed in sweat and shaken to the core. "No! This can't be, I love my wife." he said aloud to his empty room. His head was swimming. He was so unnerved by the events of his dream, he was afraid to return to sleep, lest the unsettling dream continue. That first night he took a cold shower, drank three cups of coffee and perused every TV channel three times over. No matter what he did his troubled mind kept drifting back to Abbie's delightful chuckle and beautiful eyes as she lay beside him. He was so ashamed. He felt he had betrayed both of the most important women in his life. Abbie was his dear friend, and partner. He knew their relationship was a bit strained since her return from Purgatory. He believed, with time, he could convince her of his true loyalty to their cause. He understood, however, that dreams often revealed subconscious desires.

Ichabod Crane knew he had to carefully search his soul that night. When dawn broke the next morning, Ichabod had come to a sobering realization. He did in fact have romantic feelings for his fellow Witness. This reality frightened him more than he ever thought possible.

The dreams continued every night after that. Ichabod fought sleep at every opportunity. He took long walks, had late night meals at the local Diner. He read, and learned to play Solitaire. He began keeping a journal of his past memories of his life with Katrina. The journal sometimes brought him comfort, but more often, caused him distress. He realized there were still so many things he did not know about His wife. He watched the Food Network and attempted some of the recipes at 3:00 am. He tried anything and everything to keep from sleeping. But every night, he would eventually drift off and the dreams overtook him.

He most certainly could not deny, the lure of his dream life with Abbie. Each night they grew more vivid. He could taste her sweet lips, feel every curve of her lovely body. She had a habit of pulling on his right ear when she was approaching her apex. He loved the sensation. The sounds she uttered while they were coupling were delightful .They were always in sync, she matched his thrusts with an intense fervor unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Everything seemed so right when he was with her. He felt whole, so completely happy in her arms and so horribly guilty each morning. Every day, before meeting Abbie in the Archives, he attempted to clear his head. It was becoming increasingly difficult to separate his dream Abbie from the real one.

He was determined not to give Abbie any indication of his predicament. He did not want the discovery of his complicated feelings for her to get in the way of what was left of their bond. It was difficult to stay focused when the Abbie of his dreams intruded on his daytime thoughts of his dear Lieutenant.

He became extremely aware of every little detail of her face and body. He would sometimes stand or sit closer to her when they were alone in the Archives, just to catch a whiff of the delightful jasmine fragrance she wore. Whenever she would laugh, with the soft chuckle of his dream Abbie, he was hit with a twinge of desire. He hated himself for being so weak.

There were times when he would snap at something Abbie would say, simply because he resented the hold she had on his heart. This only served to make Abbie more distant. He feared, if the dreams did not end soon, his relationship with her would suffer irreparable damage.

Ichabod's troubling reverie was interrupted by the sound of two small children passing his bench as they walked with their mother. He checked his phone and was surprised at how long he had been sitting there. It was 10:30 a.m., long past his usual arrival time at the Archives. Blast! He was never late.

Abbie would certainly be worried. He rose from the bench, and briskly walked to the Station. When he entered the Archives, he was surprised to find Nick Hawley, seated at the table, thumbing through one of the large tomes. "Hawley? Where is the Lieutenant?" Ichabod's tone was lacking a bit of the usual arrogance he often showed the "Privateer".

Truth be told, he was somewhat relieved he did not have to face Abbie just then.

"Well, hello to you too." , Abbie waited for you to show Crane. It seems their mother's journal indicated there was some kind of chest filled with talismans, crystals and things that might be useful in the days to come. She and Jenny went back to Tarrytown Psych to retrieve it. They asked me to hold down the fort until you got here."

"Well, then I will leave to assist them." Ichabod said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on Crane. Abbie wants you to wait here until she comes back. She and Jenny are perfectly capable of handling this. You don't need to go. Those Mills women are amazing. I mean how many times has Abbie saved your ass? Listen from the way you look, you could use some down time. They should be back very soon..So keep your shirt on "

"So, The Lieutenant specifically said she did not need my assistance?"

"Yeah Crane, that's what she said. And since I delivered the message. It's time for me to leave. So long..."

"Wait a moment, Hawley. I have a query regarding your encounter with the Succubus last week."

"A query huh? Ok shoot."

"I was wondering if you have had any trouble sleeping since the events of that night."

" No, been sleeping like a baby, Crane. Obviously you can't say the same."

Ichabod was surprised at Hawley's answer. How was he able to sleep without any disturbing dreams. They had both experienced the creature's power. Hawley had certainly been close to death at her hands. Why, Ichabod wondered was this man somehow able to avoid the lustful dreams he had been experiencing. Before Ichabod could ask another question, Abbie entered the Archives.

"Hey Crane, finally made it in. I was getting kind of worried. You're never late." Abbie said.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I had an encounter with My son in The park this morning."

"Henry?" Abbie frowned, "What did he want?"

"He has made unnerving me, his life's mission. When he isn't plotting with Moloch of course."

"So he didn't tell you anything we can use." Abbie asked.

"No, the gist of our conversation concerned his desire to gloat over Katrina's decision to return to Abraham. Nothing new there." Ichabod replied

"Really? Cause you and I both know Henry always has an angle. He couldn't have just met you in the park to needle you about Katrina. I'm sure there must be something else."

Ichabod said nothing in response. He certainly could not tell Abbie that his lust for her was the main topic of his conversation with his son.

Nick decided to break the awkward silence that had overtaken the room.

"So", he said cheerfully to Abbie, "did you and your sister find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah we did. Jenny's bringing it by later. From what we can tell, it contains a lot of ingredients for many of the spells in the journal. You know candles, crystals and a bunch of other stuff. It's gonna take awhile to sort it all out."

Ichabod Crane carefully watched the exchange between Abbie and Nick. He noticed how closely Hawley was standing to Abbie, as they chatted. He noticed the fetching smile Abbie flashed at the Privateer. He realized she had been smiling at Hawley far too frequently of late. Ashamedly, the pang of jealousy he felt was clearly written on his face. As luck would have it, Nick happened to glance over at Ichabod at that exact moment. The meaning behind Ichabod's glare was unmistakable. Hawley smiled knowingly.

Abbie's cell rang suddenly. "Hello, yes.. OK, I'm on it. Be right there. Looks like Sheriff Reyes needs to see me in her office. I should be back soon." Abbie said as she departed .

Nick took the opportunity to continue his earlier conversation with Ichabod.

"So Crane, getting back to your, ah problem." Nick said smugly. "We know the Succubus latches on to hidden desires. And the thing is, my feelings for Abbie Mills are no secret. Hey, my cards are on the table and my gut is telling me she may be starting to feel something for me too. So no secrets here. You, on the other hand, look like death warmed over, and can't get a good night sleep to save your life. Right? So the question is, what kind of secrets are you hiding, Shakespeare?"

For the third time that day, the usually astute and voluble, Ichabod crane was at a loss for words.

To be continued.

**Notes: So this chapter takes place just after episode 9, but before 10. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read one of my stories. Your kind comments are always greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Perchance To Dream" (Chapter 3)

The two men stared at each other for several moments. Ichabod had to gather his thoughts. There was a definite temptation to admit Hawley was indeed correct. Perhaps, he pondered, the Privateer would know of a way to help him. He knew he could not take the tantalizing torture of his dreams much longer. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight his desire. He feared it would only be a matter of time before he took Abbie in his arms and turned his fantasies into sweet reality.

Nick Hawley, watched Ichabod with curiosity. He wondered what was going through that 18th Century mind of his. He could certainly understand it if Crane had developed romantic feelings for Abbie Mills. She was smart, gorgeous, funny and damned good with a gun. The two Witnesses spent so much time together, it would make perfect sense if they hooked up eventually. Maybe his infatuation with Abbie was pointless, he wondered. Perhaps she and Crane we're destined to be together. And he knew from experience fate was a hard thing to try and fight. Still, Crane was married and it appeared he was quite in love with his wife. So, he resolved not to give up on the notion of a relationship with Abbie ... at least not yet.

Suddenly, Ichabod's voice pulled Nick from his thoughts.

"The trouble I have sleeping Mr. Hawley, is solely due to the perilous predicament my wife is in at the moment." Ichabod's pride got in the way of reason. He decided lying to Nick was better than admitting his shameful romantic feelings for Abbie. "As you know, her safety at this moment, rests in the hands of the Horseman of Death, and the whims of my son, the Horseman of War. My fear for her safety is foremost in my mind at all times. When I close my eyes, all I can see are the many ways she could be harmed. This_, _Mr. Hawley, is the sole reason I have been losing sleep. Obviously, the Succubus knew my weakness was the trepidation I have regarding Katrina's well being. She has plagued me with dreams that reflect my fears."

Just then Ichabod's cell rang, "Yes, Lieutenant, of course. I understand."

"It seems Miss Mills will be delayed in returning. Sheriff Reyes has asked for her help on a matter."

"Well, Crane this might actually be a good thing. See, I think I know someone who can help you."

Nick Hawley was not a stupid man. He knew Ichabod Crane was lying, about the true reason he hadn't been sleeping, but he decided to go along with his ruse."Get your Shawnee ready. We need to go back to Them for this."

"You believe Frank, the Shaman can help me?" Ichabod queried.

"Not Frank. No you need to speak to Louise Hunter, she's Big Ash's grandmother. She knows a lot about curses involving love and longing."

Nick noticed Ichabod's hands begin to twitch at the mention of the word longing.

"Listen man, people have been going to her for years for stuff like this. I'll tell ya right now, if she can't help you, nobody can. I'll give you a lift over there."

Ichabod did not want to accept any more favors from Nick Hawley, but he was desperate.

"A ride would be greatly appreciated, Mr. Hawley."

"Don't mention it. I figure it this way Shakespeare, once you get back on track, get your house order and all that, everybody benefits. You walking around, sleep deprived and irritable helps no one. So let's get going" Hawley led the way as the two men left the Archives.

When Ichabod entered Big Ash's shop, he was greeted warmly in Shawnee by Ash and the other men.

"Ichabod, what brings you back so soon?" Big Ash asked.

"I'm having a rather delicate problem." Hawley said, "Your grandmother, Mrs. Hunter might have a solution."

"Oh, yeah. Grams is really good at solving 'delicate' problems. I'll walk you over."

Ash and Ichabod took the five minute walk over to Louise Hunter's house

"Ok, it 's 12:58. I think her show's wrapping up now. So it's safe to knock."

"Show?" Ichabod questioned.

"Yeah, see nobody interrupts Grams when _Judge_ _Judy's_ on, I mean nobody! It's her favorite show." Ash explained as they neared the door, Ichabod heard Mrs. Hunter speaking in Shawnee.

"That's right, You tell 'em Judy! No one gets anything passed my girl."

Ash knocked three times. The door was opened by a woman in her 70s. She wore her long silver hair down. It was clear she had been a beauty in her salad days, she was still quite lovely now.

"Hey Ash, who's this?" Louise asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Grams, this is Ichabod Crane. Remember I mentioned him a few weeks ago. He has a problem, he hopes you can help him with."

"Oh yeah. The tall, blue eyes. So you're the one who knows old school Shawnee and talks about Squire Boone as if you really knew him." Louise smiled curiously.

"Yes, Mrs. Hunter." Ichabod answered in perfect Shawnee."Guilty as charged. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." He bowed slightly.

"Well, a real charmer huh? You can go Ash. I'll need to speak to Mr. Crane here in private."

Ash departed .

"So Mr. Crane," Louise smiled as she walked Ichabod over to the living room sofa. "Why don't you have a seat right here. Would you like some Iced tea?"

The last thing on Ichabod's mind was drinking tea.. "No thank you Mrs. Hunter, but, just out of curiosity, what sort of herbal infusion is it? Sage or peppermint perhaps?"

"It's just Lipton, honey. No fancy herbs or roots for me today. Good ol' Lipton makes great iced tea."

"Listen before we get started I have some ground rules before I agree to help you."

"Ground Rules. Of course, please tell me what they are." Ichabod replied.

"Rule number one: No cell phones. So turn yours off now. I need you to focus on me."

"Madame, I must be available to my Partner at all times, if the need arises." Ichabod explained.

"I'll repeat Mr. Crane. No cell phones! I don't want to hear any ringing, beeps, buzzers or vibrations. It's just you and me for the next 30 minutes."

Louise realized her guest was not pleased with her request, but she was resolute. "You know honey, that's the problem with the world today people have lost the ability to focus on one thing. It doesn't matter how important something is, people just have too many distractions. Constantly texting, checking phones, 'social media'. It all gives me a headache. So turn off your phone, Mr. Crane, or you can go."

Ichabod, desperate for relief from his predicament, reluctantly turned off his phone.

"That's better", Louise smiled, patting Ichabod's hand. "Now rule number two: I will listen to you without any interruption. I'll let you say your piece, but when it's my turn to talk you need to listen without saying anything until I'm finished. Listening is important. So that's that, two simple ground rules. If you can do these two things we can begin."

"These terms are agreeable Mrs. Hunter." Ichabod stated.

"OK then, so what's your problem?"

"I, dear lady, am a married man. In spite of some unsettling revelations over the last few months, I do love my wife. I need to be clear on that. One week ago I had an encounter with a Succubus. And now I've been having inappropriate dreams concerning another woman. A woman whose friendship and trust I value greatly. These dreams have become much more vivid over the last three nights. I fear that if I cannot find a way to end them I will betray my marriage vows and lose my dearest friend in the process." Ichabod sighed and hung his head. He had to admit his confession to Louise Hunter made him feel better.

Louise took a deep breath. "A succubus? You were lucky Mr. Crane to have survived your meeting with her. But now, from the looks of you, I bet you sometimes wish you were dead. I can tell this situation weighs heavily on your mind. That's the thing about these evil creatures. Our weakness is the demons strength. I wish I had a better answer for you then I'm about to say. Unfortunately for you there is no potion, no salve, no magical incantation to rid you of these dreams. There's only one solution. You must confront the woman you are fantasizing about. They say the truth will set you free, and in this case it is the only way to stop the dreams. You must speak to this woman and tell her your true feelings. Once the truth is revealed. The curse of the succubus will be lifted and the dreams will cease."

Ichabod rose from the sofa, clearly agitated, hands twitching.

"I cannot. You do not understand. I cannot admit to this woman how I feel it would ruin everything. We have been experiencing trust issues. If I tell her about my dreams, it could sever our bond forever. I cannot allow that. The work we do is too important."

"Mr. Crane, I know you said you love your wife, and that may be true. But, the only reason you've been having these dreams is because you have feelings for this other woman, deep romantic feelings. If you didn't, the curse of the Succubus would have no power over you. You see, your mind is freed at night. It is free to show you what your heart's desire truly is. Like it or not Mr. Crane, the only way out of this problem, is to come clean to this woman."

"She would not understand. I..."

"That's what you keep telling yourself. But know this, a true friend will listen and try to understand. A true friend will appreciate your honesty. The dreams hold power over you because you are ashamed of them. You keep them locked away in darkness. But if you expose your thoughts, expose your feelings to the woman of your dreams, the demon's curse will no longer hold you in its grasp. The light of truth will set you free. Things happen the way the Great Spirit intends them to unfold. Trust Him, trust your friend, most of all trust yourself. Everything will happen as it should. So that's all I can offer, Mr. Crane." Louise said as she rose from the sofa. I'll walk you back to the shop. Ichabod was silent as he walked back to Big Ash's shop. He dreaded the 'solution' Louise had laid out for him. There had to be another way.

Just before Ichabod was preparing to depart, Abbie walked in. She didn't look happy.

"Crane, why did you turn your phone off? I had to call Hawley to find out you were here. Why are you here any..."

Abbie, stopped suddenly when she realized Louise Hunter was staring at her. "Oh Grams, I didn't see you." Abbie, smiled, as she went over to hug Louise.

"Abbie Mills, same little spitfire I see. Of course you didn't see me, too busy laying into him." She turned to Ichabod. "So This is your partner, huh?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hunter. The Lieutenant and I are Partners."

"Leftenant? Well, you listen to me Abbie, if you want to blame someone for the fact that your Partner's phone was turned off, blame me."

She took a moment to really look at Abbie.

"Hey, haven't you been eating. I mean look at you, pretty as ever, but you could use a little fattening up. How 'bout you and Ichabod, of course, stop by for dinner tonight. I'm making my famous Squash and cheese, and special meat loaf. Corn puddin for dessert , you always liked that. So how..."

Suddenly Big Ash bounded into the shop. He was clearly taken aback when he saw Abbie.

"Abs?"

"Hey Ash", Abbie smiled shyly.

Big Ash, regaining his composure went over and hugged Abbie, easily lifting her off her feet. "You are a sight for sore eyes girl."

Ichabod watched the scene between Ash and Abbie unfold. He was clearly confused .

The looks between his Partner and Big Ash indicated the two had some sort of intimate relationship at one time. Louise looked from Ash and Abbie to Crane's perplexed expression. Then she knew. She quietly went over to Ichabod and whispered "Small world isn't Mr. Crane. Your dream girl, used to be my Grandson's too."

**Notes: Poor Ichabod, he is really not having a good day. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. The Holidays have been hectic. Thanks to all of you who have left comments. I value and appreciate hearing from you.I Will be trying to update much more frequently in 2015. Thank you for taking the time to read one of my stories. Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Perchance To Dream" (Chapter 4)

Ichabod involuntarily shivered when Louise Hunter softly whispered in his ear. He was still surprised by the obvious display of affection between Big Ash and his fellow Witness. That look was unmistakable. These two people had shared a past as lovers. The most unsettling thing of all was his distinct impression that the feelings they once shared were still present. He had never actually seen his Lieutenant in this light before. Yes, she had taken to playfully flirting with Nick Hawley of late. But, the gaze between these two was so intense, it alone spoke volumes. He chided himself silently, for his feelings of jealousy. He realized his dear friend was looking at Ash in the same way his dream Abbie looked at him. The five minutes Ash and Abbie spoke quietly, seemed an eternity. It was painful to watch. Abbie smiled her sweet smile and laughed softly. She and Ash seemed to be in their own little world, unaware of anyone else. Ichabod decided, he had seen enough.

"Ahem," Ichabod cleared his throat, loudly. Louise shot him a warning glance, she was overjoyed Abbie and her grandson were reconnecting. Ichabod was undeterred and continued his attempt to jar the former lovers from their reminiscences.

"Lieutenant, I certainly do not wish to be rude, but I am sure there was a reason you came to fetch me with such urgency. Was there not?"

Louise rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ichabod did feel a bit childish at that moment, but he was not sorry, no not at all.

Abbie (reluctantly) turned away from Ash to face Ichabod.

"Yeah, ...ah Crane ...Sheriff Reyes needs to speak to you. It's kind of important."

"Then we should make haste, should we not Lieutenant?"

"Yeah. Listen Crane the car's open. I'll be there in a minute."

"As you wish Lieutenant. I will be waiting." Ichabod emphasized the word "waiting,"

and went outside to the car. Abbie, Ash and Louise heard the car door slam a bit too loudly.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on dinner Grams. Things are kind of um... hectic at the moment", Abbie said.

"Ok, honey. I'll give you a pass this time. But only if you promise to come to dinner one day next week. .You should never let things get so crazy that you don't eat. You need to keep your strength up. Especially if you're working with that tall drink of water out there."

She pointed to the car. "He's a little on the nervous side, if you ask me." Louise decided to let Abbie and Ash say good bye in private. She went out to Abbie's car, where Ichabod was sitting with an annoyed expression and what looked like a definite pout. He was straining to catch a glimpse of Ash and Abbie saying goodbye.

"Stewing in your own juices I see, Mr. Crane." Louise observed as she stood next to the passenger side where Ichabod sat brooding. "Listen things are not going to get any better for you, until you own up to Abbie. You wear your heart on your sleeve, my dear. Not a good thing in a situation like this, believe me."

"I simply wished to remind Miss Mills of the purpose for her visit. She seemed to lose all reason when she saw Big Ash." Ichabod frowned..

"Mrs. Hunter, I don't mean to pry, but what sort of relationship did your grandson have with the Lieutenant?"

"Not my story to tell Mr. Crane. All the more reason for you to have that heart to heart talk with your Partner. One thing about Abbie Mills, she appreciates honesty."

Ichabod Crane had ceased listening to Louise and was, at the moment, watching Abbie write down something on a piece of paper and give it to Ash. Abbie then left the shop and proceeded to the car. She stopped to say goodbye to Louise.

"OK Grams, Ash invited us for Sunday dinner. Think you'll have corn pudding again?"

"I'll make it special for you, honey." She gave Abbie a tight hug before Abbie entered the car. "

The two Witnesses drove in silence for 10 minutes. Ichabod could read his Partner well. He knew Abbie was lost in thought regarding her encounter with Ash. He decided to bring her back to reality.

"Lieutenant, could you elucidate a bit regarding the reason Sheriff Reyes wishes to see me."

"Well, Crane I think she should be the one to tell you, but I think you'll like what she has to say."

"Really? That is intriguing. No further hints then?"

"No, not from me. You will just have to wait and see."

"I think you are enjoying this Lieutenant." Crane smirked

"Enjoying what, exactly."

"Refusing to fully answer my inquiries."

Abbie simply smiled, that mischievous smile that melted his heart each time he saw it. They continued their ride in silence. Abbie went back to her private thoughts. Ichabod brooded for he knew her musings were most likely about her former beau. His curiosity finally got the better of him, and when they were just seven minutes from the station he spoke.

"Lieutenant, I was a bit curious. Were you and Big Ash , Ah ... close friends at one time?"

"Yeah. We were. But, hey that was a long time ago. I really don't want to talk about this with you. Ok?" Ichabod heard the hint of warning in her voice.

"Of course , Lieutenant. It was impertinent of me to inquire about your romantic past. I do apologize."

"Ok." Abbie replied, as they pulled into the Sleepy Hollow Police Station parking lot.

Once inside they headed straight to The Sheriff's office.

"Mr. Crane. Mills tracked you down, I see." Sheriff Reyes said, arms folded. "So. I was discussing your role here with the Lieutenant."

"My role?" Ichabod asked. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Listen Mr. Crane, I can no longer deny that there are strange things happening in this town. And I've finally realized you and Mills, need to work together if we want to beat the evil that's obviously really out there. So, our budget allows us to hire consultants from time to time on difficult cases. Therefore we are making this official. You, Ichabod Crane now work as a bona fide consultant of the Sleepy Hollow Police Department. Welcome aboard. The Sheriff smiled warmly and offered a hand shake.

Ichabod gladly acquiesced and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you Sheriff Reyes. It is an honor to serve the town of Sleepy Hollow in an official capacity. This town and its citizens have always been special to me."

"Now please understand, our budget is rather limited so the consultant's fee you'll be receiving isn't much. But after speaking with Mills here, I believe you'll find it will cover many of your living expenses. It will take about 7 - 10 days to receive your first check. So, unless there are any questions you two can get back to work." Reyes returned to her desk.

"Certainly Sheriff, and thank you again." Ichabod smiled broadly, as he followed Abbie out of the office.

"So, Crane now you can finally pay your own bills." Abbie teased, as they walked back to the Archives.

"Quite true Lieutenant. This is most definitely good news." Ichabod stopped walking for a moment. And gently touched Abbie's arm. "Lieutenant, please know I am ever grateful for the financial sacrifices you have made on my behalf. And I fully..."

"Stop right there Crane." Abbie interjected. "Listen I know I tease you about money sometimes and all, but don't sweat it. I'm not expecting a payback. Listen, I just want you to _ have my back,_ when I need you. Ok ?"

Ichabod's face immediately fell.

"Lieutenant, I will, for as long as I can draw breath, do everything in my power to " have your back." You must never doubt that Abbie." He attempted to take her hand, but Abbie quickly turned away.

" Just as long as I can count on you. That's all I want to know. Anyway, Jenny's waiting in the Archives. She's probably wondering what's taking us so long. Let's go."

The two Witnesses walked in to the Archives and were greeted with a smirk from Jenny.

"Took you two long enough, I was about to go and look for you."

"Well, we're here now." Abbie replied.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Miss Jenny". Ichabod apologized

"Hey is anyone else hungry? I'm starving. I think I'll head over to the deli. Do you want anything?"Abbie asked.

"BLT for me Abs." Jenny said.

"I would love one of those delightful grilled chicken wraps we had the other day, Lieutenant." Ichabod added.

" Ok, be back soon." Abbie departed.

When Abbie left, Jenny took the opportunity to take a good look at her sister's partner.

"Hey Crane! Hate to tell you this, but you look like crap! Haven't you been sleeping? What's going on?"

I appreciate your honesty Miss Jenny. Indeed, I have had trouble sleeping. An unfortunate side effect of my encounter with the Succubus."

"Bad dreams, huh? Wait a minute, a Succubus plays on your hidden desires, right?

So what kind of dreams are you having exactly Crane?"

Ichabod could see that the ever perceptive Jenny was close to discovering his secret. He couldn't let that happen, at least not yet.

"Miss Jenny I would rather not discuss my dreams at this time. There is a more pressing inquiry I have for you."

Jenny, sensing she had hit a nerve, didn't pursue her line of thought with Ichabod any longer. "Okay so what do you want to know?"

"What can you tell me about your sisters relationship with a Shawnee by the name of Big Ash?"

"Big Ash? Abbie told you about Big Ash? She never talks about him."

"Your sister did not tell me. I had occasion to see them together today."

"What the? Ash is back in town? Abbie didn't tell me."

"It was a surprise to her as well."

"Wow. I bet it was. Those two used to date in high school and Abbie's first year in college. Listen Crane, I don't know if I should be telling you this but anyway , Big Ash, was the only guy my sister ever loved. They were pretty serious for a while there.

He taught her how to ride a bike."

"A bike?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah, a motorcycle. He was the only one of Abbie's boyfriends who actually had August Corbin's seal of approval."

"Why on earth did they part?"

"Yeah well that's a big mystery really. And Abbie's always been pretty tightlipped about it. But whatever it was it was enough to make Big Ash want to leave Sleepy Hollow and head out west. I'm surprised he's back. So you said Abbie saw him today?"

"Yes."

"Wish I had seen that reunion." Jenny moved closer to Ichabod and leaned in conspiratorially. "You know Crane I had never seen Abbie look at someone the way she would look at Big Ash until she ... , oh never mind."

Jenny apparently thought better of what she was going to say. Ichabod, however pressed her to continue.

"Until what Miss Jenny?" He asked, earnestly.

"Until... "

Just as Jenny was ready to explain, Abbie walked in. She immediately sensed something was up.

"What's going on you two? Care to share?"

To be continued...

**Notes: What do you think Jenny was about to reveal to Ichabod? Are you feeling sorry for Ichabod yet? I'd love to know your ideas. As always, thanks so very much for taking the time to read one of my stories. I appreciate all of your insightful and kind comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Perchance To Dream" (Chapter 5)

Perchance to Dream (Abbie and Ash)

Abbie knew. She knew her sister and Crane had been discussing her relationship with Ash. As much as Ichabod believed she was "easier to read than a vigenere cipher", she also knew her fellow Witness and his idiosyncrasies. Ichabod would never miss an opportunity to corner Jenny for information to satisfy his curiosity. She wasn't exactly sure why he should care so much about a past boyfriend, but she realized long ago, Ichabod Crane could be extremely nosy when it came to anything concerning her.

Truth be told, her trip to the deli had been driven more by the need to clear her head, than actual hunger. Walking to the deli gave her the opportunity to be alone with her thoughts.  
>Ash was back. She needed to wrap her mind around that.<p>

She always felt safe with him. Abbie had never doubted his love and loyalty to her. Sadly, in the end, it was she who had betrayed his trust. Ten years. She couldn't believe it had been ten years since they had seen each other.

Ironically, it had been Andy Brooks who had introduced them. She and Andy were in the same high school graduating class. Abbie and Andy had become close friends , a year before, in her sophomore year. They were frequently together. Wherever Abbie was, Andy was never far behind. It was only later that Abbie understood Andy's true feelings for her. To Abbie, however, she and Andy Brooks were simply the best of friends.

10 years ago...

"Hey Abbie?" Andy ran to catch up with her. Abbie was heading home after her last class at Washington Irving High School. He slipped in between Abbie and her friend Elise.

"I need to show you something." Before Abbie had a chance to respond, Elise chimed in.

"Don't bother showing her Andy, she wouldn't be able to see it anyway. Too small you know." Elise wise cracked. She and Andy were like oil and water. The only thing they had in common was their friendship with Abbie.

"With a face like yours Elise, it is unlikely you'll ever even see _one_ in this lifetime." Andy retorted.

"You both need to stop. Every damn day it's the same thing with you two. You need to give it a rest." Abbie admonished.

"Well, I have to leave anyway. Bye Abs, call you later." Elise only rolled her eyes at Andy as she walked away.  
>"Listen Abbie, forget about her. I really need your opinion about something." Andy's enthusiasm intrigued Abbie.<p>

"What's got you so excited?"

"Wait till you see it! Come on." Andy grabbed her hand and led her toward his car.

"See what?" Abbie asked, as Andy hurriedly opened the door for her.

"You'll see when we get there. I just need your honest opinion ok?"

"Ok, but where are we going?"

"Out to Cutter road . There's this guy I know. Actually he's a Senior. Maybe you've seen him around. He's tall, long hair."

"That guy who rides the motorcycle?" Abbie had definitely seen him. The guy was hot.

"Yeah, they call him Big Ash."

"Big Ash, huh?" Abbie smiled mischievously.

"God Abbie, get your mind out of the gutter." Andy said. Abbie laughed and Andy felt his jeans suddenly tighten. Her laugh got him every time.

"I'm gonna need you to focus Abbie. Your opinion means a lot to me, you know".

"Sure Andy." Abbie replied.

Big Ash was busy airbrushing an eagle in flight on a gorgeous chrome bike with black and white trim. He turned around when he heard them behind him.

"Hey Ash. This is Abbie. I brought her over to show her the bike."

"Hey." Ash acknowledged Andy and Abbie with a nod. "Yeah it's over there in the corner."

Andy proudly walked Abbie over to the Bike. This one was painted a dark blue, with white accents. It had a yin yang symbol on the front panel .

"So what do you think Abbie?" Andy asked expectantly.

"Beautiful I like it. But Andy, your folks are ok with this? I mean your Mom is ok with you getting a bike?" Abbie whispered.

"Yeah, well I'm the one who's paying for it. I've been saving long enough. I can't see why they would mind. I mean I'm getting a helmet, two really."

"Two?" Abbie asked

"Yeah, one for you." Andy smiled. Abbie noticed the hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"Listen Andy. The bike's great, but you need to speak to your folks before you buy it."

Andy sighed he knew Abbie was right, she was ever the voice of reason in his life.

"Damn Abbie you really are a buzz killer. But..."

"But, I'm right." Abbie finished her friend's thought.

"Yeah." Andy, turned to speak to Ash. That's when he realized how intensely the tall Shawnee was staring at Abbie's ass. He couldn't blame him of course. But that beautiful posterior belonged to the girl he loved.

"Ah listen, Big Ash. I just have to touch base with my parents, before I buy the bike. But, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow with the money. Now that my girl, Abbie says she likes it, It's a done deal." Andy had emphasized the words "my girl" to Ash. He hoped he got the message.

Abbie had not heard his conversation with Ash. She was too busy checking out the other bikes. She walked over to the two young men just as they were ending their talk.

"You like them?" Ash asked

"Yeah, you definitely have skills. I'm impressed."Abbie smiled that perfect, sexy smile of hers.

Ash smiled back and that's when Andy realized he needed to get Abbie out of there.  
>His girl and Big Ash were eye to eye and definitely making some kind of connection.<br>Damn it. Just his luck. Why couldn't she ever look at him that way?

"Ok, Abbie I'd better get you back home now."

Andy's voice jarred Abbie, as she looked away from Ash's gorgeous, brown eyes.

"Yeah , it's getting late. Nice to meet you Ash."

"Same here." Ash replied.

"Well, ok Big Ash. See you tomorrow. Bye.", Andy said as he and Abbie headed back to the car. He couldn't get Abbie out of there fast enough.

The next day Andy sadly told Abbie, his parents put the kibosh on his plans to buy the bike.

"You'll kill yourself on a thing like that." , his mother had said. And when Mrs. Brooks said no to something, that was the end of it .

Later that afternoon Abbie heard her name called as she and Elise walked home.

"Hey Abbie." Abbie turned to see Ash leaning against a tree they had just passed.

Abbie walked back to where he was. Elise smiled, she knew Andy would be miserable if he saw Abbie with this prime specimen of a man. This made her very happy. She beamed as she watched Abbie and Ash talking.

"It is Abbie right?"

"Yeah."

"You Andy's girl?" Ash asked .

"We're just friends."

"Does he know that?"

"Of Course he does." Abbie wondered why he would ask her a question like that, but she didn't dwell on it.

"You Know , you're really short."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just sayin. And look at those little feet. I'm surprised you can even walk with feet that tiny."

"Listen, Abbie said, hands on her hips."if these are your pick up lines. You sure as hell need help with your game. And that's what I'm just sayin ." Abbie folded her arms, but, she couldn't hide her smile. She was enjoying this.

Ash lost it then. He didn't just chuckle, he bellowed. "Only kidding girl. Some of my best friends are short people." He winked. He liked this girl, she knew how to handle herself.

"So, how'd you like a ride home."

Abbie looked at the bike parked next to the tree. It was black with turquoise trim. There was a symbol she didn't recognize on the front panel. She would later discover it was the Eastern Shawnee tribal seal. It was circular and consisted of a panther, one spear, one swan and a collection of four hanging feathers.

"Sorry", Abbie replied "I'm walking home with my friend.", she pointed in Elise's direction. "I can't just..."

Before Abbie could finish Elise walked over."No Abbie , it's ok. . . Don't let me stop you. You always said you wanted to ride a bike one day. Here's your chance." Elise had overheard Abbie and didn't want to stand in the way of her chances with this gorgeous guy.

Abbie was tempted. She couldn't lie. "Well, if you're sure Elise ?"

"Course I'm sure." She whispered in Abbie's ear. "You only live once you know. Go for it. Just don't let August see you on that bike. So have fun. Bye you two." She winked and quickly departed.

"I brought you a helmet." Ash handed her a pink helmet as if it were a box of candy.

"It's so pink."

"Don't most girls like pink?"

"Maybe some girls, but not me."

"Well, that's good to know for next time. Get on and hold on tight."

Abbie hoped her excitement wasn't showing too much as she slid on the seat, and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist.

"There may not be a next time if my guardian sees me on this bike. Better drop me off a few blocks away from the house."

"I'll take my chances." Ash said confidently as he pulled off.

The ride ended all too soon. It was everything Abbie had imagined it would be.  
>The wind on her face and her body made her feel so alive. Clutching Ash, as she held on, felt so right. She leaned in and inhaled his scent, sweet grass, sage and peppermint. She could definitely get used to this. When they pulled up to her house. August and Joe Corbin were peering out of the front window.<br>"Oh no, here it comes," Abbie thought. She braced herself for an admonishment.

Instead of waiting for her to come in the house, August strolled out to meet them with his son Joe in tow. Abbie couldn't read his expression, at first.

"Hey, Ash !" August greeted the young man cheerfully. Abbie stared in disbelief.

"Nice bike" Joe added.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other."

"I've known Ash's family for years. Who do you think told him to make sure you had a helmet." August smiled.  
>Abbie turned to Ash, hands on hips. "And you couldn't tell me you knew each other."<p>

"We thought it would be more fun this way. You're not mad? Are you?" Ash asked a bit nervously. He hoped she wasn't angry.

"Well, ..." Abbie decided to make him wait, just a bit. "Ah .. No"

"Good" was all Ash said, but the sense of relief was clear in his voice.

Things between Abbie and Ash progressed quickly, after that first day. Abbie and Ash were always together. Ash would take Abbie home from school on his bike every day. He even bought her a new black helmet with turquoise trim. They were frequently at each other's houses. Ash had been raised by his grandmother, Louise Hunter when his mother passed away. Ash was only 12 at the time of his mother's death. Louise brought Ash up to be a caring, responsible young man. Abbie enjoyed spending time with Louise. She would always have a warm meal and good advice whenever Abbie wanted to talk. Louise quickly learned Abbie's favorite foods and taught her how to make some traditional Shawnee dishes.

August never worried about Abbie when she was with Ash, he trusted him implicitly. August had beengood friends with Frank, the shaman, and Louise He had sometimes consulted with the Shawnee for information about Native American supernatural artifacts he would encounter from time to time.  
>After six months of dating Abbie knew, without question, she was in love. Abbie had stolen big Ash's heart the first week they were together. There was definitely no going back for him. He was hopelessly devoted to Abbie Mills.<br>All of their friends approved of their relationship except of course, Andy Brooks.  
>Andy was cordial to Ash, but he couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed by Abbie. He held out hope that he could still have a future with "his girl".<p>

"One day I'll make her see that I am the only one who really loves her. One day she will know that I am the only one who can keep her safe." He would say to himself, so frequently it almost became a mantra. Abbie was unaware of just how much Andy yearned for her.

By the end of Abbie's first semester in college she and Ash had been dating for 2 1/2 years.  
>Abbie was extremely content with her life. Ash was more than her boyfriend. He was an attentive lover. He always thought of her pleasure first and always took his love making was sensuous and special. He was a trustworthy confidant. She knew she could tell him anything, without fear of being judged. He was absolutely her best friend. Things were good , just the way they were. When fate decided to throw her a curveball, she was definitely not ready.<p>

Everything changed the weekend of the annual Bear Mountain Pow Wow at Stony Point . Ash's cousins had come up from Oklahoma to attend the festival and spend some time in New York. Ash's place was a hub of activity. Grams was in her element, she loved to entertain. There was plenty of food, family stories and fun for everyone. Abbie even helped at the Fry Bread stand Grams ran with some of the other women on the pow wow grounds.

Abbie found it odd that Ash seemed a bit preoccupied that weekend. She couldn't understand why he seemed so pensive and just a bit nervous. All weekend long it seemed as if he wanted to ask her something important. Then, he would seem to think better of it, and change his mind. Abbie didn't push him to talk, she knew he eventually would tell her what was on his mind.

The revelation came when he was driving her home. It was an unusually hot, humid night for Sleepy Hollow, so Ash opted to take Abbie home in his car, rather than his bike. He was quiet as they drove .

"So Ash, I wasn't going to say anything but..."

"I know Abs. I've just.., it's just that. I wanted to find the right moment to.."

Ash pulled over and stopped the car. He opened the glove compartment, and Abbie suddenly paled. He pulled out a small box. And smiling, handed it to Abbie.

"You know I'm not much for romantic speeches, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you girl. So this, he opened the box. "This makes it official.  
>Abbie Mills, will you marry me?"<p>

Abbie didn't know what to say in response to Ash's proposal. She definitely was not expecting this. When she continued to stare at the ring Ash became concerned.

"Abs. Now you know I'm not rushing you or anything ? I know you need to finish school first and all. I just think this kind of seals things, you know. You're it for me Abs. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So... you got me worried now, girl say something. Please."

So many thoughts were running through Abbie's mind at that moment, she couldn't speak. She needed time. She needed time to think. "Damn it. Why now?" she thought. "Things were going so well. Why did he have to this?"

She knew she loved Ash, but at the same time, when she tried to wrap her mind around the future, she couldn't picture herself married to him. She had never told anyone else, but sometimes she had dreams of her future, and in them, there was always someone else by her side. She could never see his face clearly. She just knew that somehow the man in her dreams was the one she was destined to be with. How in the hell could she tell that to Ash?

"Abbie?

"Ash, We're good together, so good. Just like this. I don't understand why we can't just ... _be."_

"Be what Abbie? People who love each other get married. They make a commitment to one another. I want a life with you because I love you. I always thought you wanted the same thing."

Ash sounded so disappointed in her, it tore her apart. Abbie hated crying. She could count the times on one hand she actually let anyone _see_ her cry. This time she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Ash, please... I'm not ready. I need more time."

"Abbie I already told you, I'm not rushing you. We can wait until you finish school. But, are you telling me, you can't at least, say you want to be my wife."

"It's complicated Ash" .

"Yeah, I guess it is." Abbie saw the hurt in his eyes. "Good night Abs. I need to think, we both do." He got out of the car and opened her door. Abbie just sat there.

"Come on Abbie. You need to go inside, and I need to get home. My cousins are leaving in the morning. I promised to help them pack." Abbie got out of the car and turned to Ash.

"We'll talk in the morning. Ok?" Abbie said.

"Sure Abs. Night."

"Night."

Abbie entered the house, as soon as she was inside, Ash sped off.

Abbie was relieved that August was not awake when she came in. She quickly headed to the bathroom and showered . When she went to bed, all she could think of was how she could make things right with Ash. She didn't want to lose him. She prayed that she would be able to find the words to fix things with him in the morning, the hope of this allowed her to sleep.

The next morning, Abbie awakened with a clear agenda. She realized, Ash had always been there for her. He loved her unconditionally, and was her best friend. He would be a wonderful husband. She knew she loved him The mystery man in her dreams was pure fantasy. She refused to sacrifice the reality of Ash for the possibility of a life with someone who might not truly exist. No, she was going straight to Ash's house and accept his proposal, she'd be a fool not to.

When she arrived at Ash's house, she was smiling. She was ready. She had rehearsed her "speech" several times as she drove over. He had caught her off guard last night, but now, her mind was set. She rang the bell. Louise answered, with a curious expression when she saw Abbie.

"Hi Grams. I just need to speak to Ash, please."

"Ash isn't here Abbie. He left with his cousins this morning."

"Would it be ok, if I waited until he come back from the Airport?"

"No, Abbie. Ash is on his way to Oklahoma honey."

"Oklahoma? But for how long?" Abbie could not believe what she was hearing. How could Ash_, her _Ash, leave without saying goodbye? It was not like him to cut and run like this. She suddenly realized just how much her refusal to commit, hurt him.

"Come in Abbie , Ash left something for you."

Abbie followed Louise into the living room. Louise handed Abbie the envelope Ash had left for her.

"Abbie, I'm gonna give you some privacy to read this, but I'll be right in the next room if you need me."

Abbie sat down on the sofa, and opened the envelope.

"Dear Abs,

I decided to help you simplify your life. Maybe we both need some time away from each other to put things in perspective. You know I love you Abbie. I can't imagine I could ever stop loving you. When you hesitated last night, I knew you didn't feel the same way about me. I had been planning to move down here after graduation. I was gonna start a bike shop with Pete and Tony, then I met you, and Sleepy Hollow didn't look so bad after all. I just wanted to be where you were. When I got home last night I realized maybe fate was showing me the way. Maybe this is just the way we're supposed to be. I want you to be happy Abbie. Whatever that means for you

I'm not angry, just disappointed. Do me a favor Abs, don't call me. I can't take hearing your voice. Let's just give each other some time to think about our options.

Maybe one day , you'll want me too.

Take care of yourself Abbie

Ash"

Abbie was in tears, by the time she had finished the letter. Louise had been keeping a close ear, just in case Abbie needed to talk. When she heard Abbie crying, quietly she came in and sat down beside her.

"Grams. I did this. I made him leave. I can't do anything right. I came to tell him I was wrong last night. We should be together. I love him."

Louise took a deep breath and put her arm around the distraught young woman.

"Abbie if you were truly sure honey, you wouldn't have hesitated last night. You would have said yes so fast, it would have made my grandson's head spin. But, you had doubts. Listen I love my grandson. I only want what's right for him. So Abbie, you need to be 100% sure you are ready to commit to a life with Ash. Anything less, will hurt both of you. So stop seeing this separation as a bad thing. Everything really does happen for a reason. One thing I've learned over the years, honey, if two people are meant for each other, fate will eventually bring them together. You can't fight your destiny. "

**Sleepy Hollow Archives - Present Day**:

"So ... Abbie continued. "Care to share what you two were discussing when I came in?"

Crane immediately looked guilty. Jenny shrugged and played it cool.

"Crane was just telling me the highlights of his morning, that's all Abbie."

Abbie certainly could have pressed the two of them to confess the true nature of their conversation. She suspected, however letting the subject drop might be the best course of action. "Well, I bet you had a lot to say then Crane.", was all Abbie said.

Awkward conversation averted, the three friends, tucked in to enjoy their lunch.

Midway through their meal the trio was startled by the voice of Katrina Crane. They discovered the sound was coming from the antique mirror in the Archives.

"Ichabod, I failed my mission. Moloch still lives. He's grown too strong and I fear with the rate he matures, he could reign this Earth in less than two days time."

Before they could gather more information from Katrina she was gone.

"So this is it then." Abbie said

"Apparently so, Lieutenant"

"Jenny round up Hawley. Let him know it's time."

"Sure thing. You two be careful." Jenny hugged the two Witnesses, then quickly departed.

Ichabod and Abbie braced themselves for what they knew would be the fight of their lives.

To be continued..

**Notes: So this chapter was a long one . I wanted to lay down a back story for Abbie and Ash. I couldn't resist adding Andy to the mix. I also wanted August to be in this one, as Abbie's Guardian. Crane will have a very interesting conversation with Abbie in the next chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to read one of my stories. I always love hearing your ideas and comments. **


End file.
